monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarshon
Appearance Tarshon has jaw-length, flaring black hair, silvery skin, and four black eyes, with one secondary pair located beneath his primary, larger pair. He has four arms, well, kind of. His arms start off like a normal human's, with one upper arm on each side, but branch off into two forearms at the elbow. He wears a black leather jacket, a graffiti t-shirt, loose pants with tons of zippered pockets, and combat boots with splatters of multi colored paint. Personality He has a rather alien personality, but what can you expect from someone who is literally out of this world? While most have a hard time understanding him, he is actually quite adventurous and curious, loving to learn more about everything. But this does have its downsides, as Earth is many times more complex than his home planet, so he often confuses the various cultures of Earth, often yammering off in a language foreign to the region. He would also be considered a feminist by Earth standards (though on his planet, there is no such thing), as he holds a great respect for women, a trait naturally occurring in his kind, as females are rare and treated with great respect, like royalty. When he found out that over half the population of Earth was female, he nearly had a meltdown, as he could not believe it was possible. And when he found out how females in some areas are treated as subordinate, he almost blew an artery. He has gotten used to the idea of large numbers of females and treating them as equals, but he still has a hard time resisting the urge to bow. Abilities Telepathy This is both helpful and harmful. It helps him learn the various ways of Earth society, but does tend to unearth embarrassing secrets. Superstrength He is slightly stronger than the average Earthling, as the gravity on his home planet is a lot stronger than that of Earth. Relationships Family He is in contact with his family back on his home planet, but has been unable to communicate with them much recently, having gone too far from his home for signal to be easily reached. Friends His bestie of many years is Magno, a fellow Alhenan like himself. Romance TBA Other Stuff Tarshon is a member of an original alien species created by pdwolverine. Him and his kind originate from a planet orbiting Alhena, located 109 lightyears from the Sun and the third-brightest star in the Gemini constellation. His species is one of predominantly males, with the occurrence of females being a very rare genetic mutation, only about one in every thousand years or so, and so when they are born, are treated with great reverence and respect, almost like a god (or goddess in this case), and it is considered a very high honor to be chosen as the mate to a female, and any family that a female is born to is automatically promoted to nobility, like "lucky you" to a whole new level. This level of respect is given to females not only because of their rarity, but their tendency to have heightened mental powers, such as telepathy, and telekinesis. Another usual trait of his kind is the way they settle arguments. Instead of resorting to physical violence like most creatures, they instead hold dance-offs, so terms such as "Don't make me get my tap shoes!" and "See you at prom." hold more aggression than one would think. He is currently attending Cosmos High. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Alien